Episode 200
Taktika is the two hundredth episode overall and the fifty-second episode of Book Two of Encantadia. It aired on April 25, 2017. Summary Alena and Danaya suddenly appeared to save Ybrahim from the chokehold of Juvila. Alena wonders how Juvila was able to enter; she simply mocks them by asking her to guess. Juvila teleports away before she could be hit by energy blasts from the sisters. Alena approached Ybarro, and asked Danaya to help him. Manik leaves the scene. Abog picked up Ybrahim's sword and scabbard. LilaSari and Amarro continue their search for Deshna. Amarro asked her to calm down, since she's already crying. LilaSari shouted for Hagorn to give her daughter back to her. Amarro told her not to worry, for he will do everything he can, and they will not stop until they had found her. LilaSari blames the Diwatas for it. Amarro tells her that the Diwatas are not their enemies, but Hagorn. Amarro embraced her. Ariana was about to leave her room, but her Dama, Abog and another soldier stopped her. The Dama informed Ariana that Hara Danaya had ordered the new keepers to remain in their rooms. When Ariana asked why, the Dama whispered to her that an enemy had been able to enter and had fought with the King of Sapiro, who is currently in grave condition. Ariana asked if she could visit the king if accompanied by the Dama or a soldier. But Manik butts in and says she cannot. Ariana says she cannot prohibit it, since they are in Lireo and not in their tribe. Manik says that she is still a Punjabwe, and she is in Lireo as a guest, not as one of them, so he is still her superior. Manik tells her not to approach Ybrahim. Manik leaves, and Ariana sat down on her bed. Danaya used the Earth Gem on the unconscious Ybrahim. Alena tells Wantuk that if they had not arrived, Ybarro might have been slain. Wantuk thanks her for saving the king. Wantuk said, looking at Alena, that if only the king's heart was not full of bitterness and sadness, he'll be able to see that someone else loves him. Alena stopped holding Ybrahim's hands. When Imaw arrived, Danaya asked him to show how an Etherian was able to infiltrate the barrier. When they saw how Juvila entered, Alena wondered how simple ivictus could bypass Pirena's barrier. Imaw identified Juvila, and said she has the power to make time go faster or slower; he observed that she might have been able to stop time in order to bypass the "flow" of the barrier. Danaya said that must be the reason why Juvila was so fast when they fought. Hagorn had gathered Odessa, Juvila, Andora and Asval in council. Deshna arrived. Hagorn praised Juvila for infiltrating Lireo. He predicts that the Diwatas are now researching how she was able to do it, and would strengthen the barrier of Lireo even further. Hagorn says the Diwatas are wrong in expecting an attack on Lireo, because they will attack Sapiro, while their king is down. He orders Asval to prepare their army. Asval called upon the Hathor army, while Andora called upon the Etherian army, to prepare. Manik visits Ariana in her room and finds her sleeping. Manik kissed her temple and asked the Dama to keep watch on her, and not to let her leave the room. When Manik left, it was revealed that Ariana was only pretending to sleep, and asked the Dama to bring her to the king. Danaya sits down after praying to the statue of Emre. Aquil and Hitano passed on the corridor, and Aquil paused when he saw her. Hitano urged Aquil to approach the queen, because she needs a hand to hold her now. Aquil said the queen would not want that, but said he is correct, that the queen needs help. Hitano wonders where Emre and Cassiopea are, and if they had succeeded. Hitano and Aquil left. When Danaya looked where Hitano and Aquil had been standing, there was no one there. Alone in the forest, Emre prays to the Greatest God (Pinakadakilang Bathala) so that the pashnea he had sent would find the weapon of Haliya. The griffin sent by Emre flies over the clouds. Emre said that with his help, they'll be able to quickly find what they are looking for, so he humbly prays for his blessing for their success. The griffin sees the De-jar surrounded by a tornado. It tries to approach the weapon, but could not. It leaves. Ether tells Hagorn that he knows what to do. She thinks he will not need him for the moment, and she has to find Emre and Cassiopea besides. Hagorn asked if they are still in Encantadia. Ether affirmed it, and said they are probably looking for ways to beat them, which she will not permit. Ether leaves. Asval said their army is ready. Hagorn noticed Deshna was missing and asked where she is. Deshna thinks to herself that she must reach Lireo and warn Paopao and the others about what will happen. Deshna gets tired and rests behind a rock. LilaSari and Amarro pass by. LilaSari and Amarro leave. Deshna suddenly wakes up on hearing their footsteps, but they were already gone. Ariana entered Ybrahim's room and asked her Dama to guard outside, and to prevent Manik from finding her. The Dama obeyed, but warned her not to take too long. Ariana held Ybrahim's hands. He seems to be having a bad dream. Ariana kissed him. Ybrahim dreams of Amihan. When he wakes up, he smiles and says it was Amihan. He sleeps again. Ether wonders where Emre and Cassiopea were. She creates a black Retre to lead her to them. The griffin reports to Emre, and he thanks it. Cassiopea appears and asked Emre what the pashnea said. Emre said the pashnea has found Haliya's weapon, and wants to lead them to it. Deshna continues running towards Lireo, but Hagorn and his soldiers appear to stop her. Hagorn asked if she would go to Lireo to betray her father. Deshna said she only wanted to save her friends, to warn them. Hagorn assured her that they would not be hurt. He orders his soldiers to bring her back to camp, and ensure that she will not be able to leave. Asval worries about Deshna, telling Hagorn that she'll put them in danger one day. Hagorn would not hear of it and asked Asval to fetch his colleagues and army. Ariana prays to the statue of Emre. She says that even though he is no longer in Devas, she prays for him to guide the Rama of Sapiro with his power. Ariana also prays to the statue of Amihan, not to let anything bad happen to the man they both love. The Dama takes Ariana with her, warning that she might be seen by her Rehav. In his dreams, Ybrahim sees something bad happening in Sapiro. He seems to be in pain, so Wantuk tries to wake him up. Wantuk went out to fetch Danaya. In his dream, Ybrahim enters the palace of Sapiro and finds women mourning over dead soldiers. He gets surrounded by Etherian soldiers, all poised to strike him. He wakes up. Ybrahim was surrounded by black Retres. Alena and Danaya entered the room. Alena said the black Retres are a bad omen. Ybrahim said something bad might happen in Sapiro. Etherian and Hathor soldiers attack Sapiro. A Sapiryan soldier was about to kill a Hathor soldier, but he was killed by the arrow of Odessa. Hagorn, Asval, Andora, Odessa and Juvila entered the palace. Hagorn ordered Asval to go first. Asval approached the gate, but he was repelled by a barrier. Andora said that just like what had been done in Lireo, Sapiro had also been protected by a barrier. Andora was amused that Hagorn seemed to be outwitted by the Diwatas. Hagorn tells them to get out of the way. He combined the powers of the Air and Soul Gems and releases an energy blast. Ybrahim said he cannot stay there any longer, for he has to return to his kingdom. Danaya tells him that he has not yet recovered, and he'd be in danger if something bad is happening to Sapiro right then. Ybrahim said that those he had left there would be in greater danger, so he has to return. Alena said she would accompany him, to teleport him in and out. Wantuk said he would also come. They teleport away. Emre and Cassiopea walked. Cassiopea gets weak, saying that the poison is spreading.They now have large scales on their arms. Ether appears. She fires a blast at them, which they were able to avoid. References